


雪人先生

by Lightwhathouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Snow and Ice, Summer, Winter, fairytale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwhathouse/pseuds/Lightwhathouse
Summary: *原名《我的朋友雪人先生》名为爱丽丝的女孩有一个只有她看得见的”幻想朋友“。尽管爸爸告诉她雪人先生不存在，她坚持自己的朋友是真实的。就在炎热难耐的夏天，雪人先生带着爱丽丝前往只有他们二人的白雪村庄，那里安静又凉爽，与世隔绝。但她不能一辈子都待在那。





	雪人先生

1.  
雪人先生又高又瘦，穿着黑黑的西装，是一个雪人。他出现在我的房间，脱下礼帽向我行礼，我也把我头上戴的贝雷帽摘下来，学着他的样子行了个绅士礼。  
“下午好，爱丽丝。”  
“下午好，先生！”  
阳光灿烂的盛夏，我的房间里飘下了雪花。第一片从天花板上出现，优雅地落在地板上，接着便是第二片、第三片，纷纷扬扬地降临，晶莹剔透，像一束束花朵一齐飞舞。它们在房间各处堆积起来，闪闪发光，像珍珠。  
我坐在板凳上看呆了。雪人先生得意地一笑，“想不想看更神奇的？”  
“当然想！”  
雪人先生会变各种魔术。他挥一挥手，许多的雪片便朝他聚集过来，像卡洛琳的漂亮雪景球，不停地翻滚。它们猛地抖一抖——变成了一只小白兔。它扑进我的怀里，就像一块冰一样冷。  
“再变一只灯塔水母吧！我超级喜欢灯塔水母！”我大声说。  
“更喜欢兔子，还是灯塔水母？”  
“灯塔水母！”  
小白兔的身体发出一阵光，变成了水母。  
我抱着心爱的水母，“这么大的水母！雪人先生，你是不是会魔法啊？”  
“我当然会魔法了。”  
“你能来找我，我真是太惊喜啦……天气太热了，而且没有女孩能认识一个雪人。”  
“你一定快晒死了吧。”  
“差不多。”  
“嗯……你愿意去一个温度更低的地方吗？离开这儿，做你想做的事。”  
“真的？我希望那儿会有图书馆，不然我会要晕倒的。”  
“千万别晕倒啊。”  
他挥一挥手，我们开始变得越来越小，堆在地上的书越来越大。我十分惊奇地瞪着眼睛，因为整个世界都被像是被雪人先生施了魔法。很快，我们便站在了雪地上，听不见蝉鸣，也不觉得热了。

2.  
我从小便认识雪人先生。也许是因为夏天太难以忍受，所以我遇见了这个只在夏天出现的朋友。我会和他讲学校里的人和事，再分享一些有意思的玩具。雪人先生也会给我讲故事，变些魔术，有一次把我的头发变白了，把妈妈吓了一跳。我用电脑查了几次，又问了身边的大人，可总是弄不清雪人先生是怎么做到的，也许他真的是个魔法师。  
爸爸说雪人先生是我幻想出来的朋友，等我长大了，雪人先生就会消失的。  
我觉得爸爸说的不对，我从来没亲眼见过下雪，是想象不出雪的触感的。而且雪人先生长得也不像图画书里那种胖乎乎、傻呆呆的雪人——鼻子是插上去的胡萝卜，眼睛是按上去的扣子，还有树枝做的手。  
雪人先生带着高礼帽，鼻子挺拔，纯白色的嘴唇，有绿色闪闪发光的，小女孩一样的圆眼睛。当我指出像小女孩这一点时，他表示这是他与小女孩长相上唯一的共同点。  
有一次妈妈推门进来时，雪人先生正在听我读一本书，她不可思议地瞪大了眼。虽然雪人先生成功地用魔术做出了消失的假象，她还是问我：“那个家伙怎么进来的？”  
“不是那个家伙，妈妈，是雪人先生，你得称呼他先生。”  
“好吧，先生。”妈妈嘟囔着又出去了。  
我画了一张雪人先生的画像，是用美术钢笔画的。他说我的画技不错，但还需努力。  
“先生，你是我幻想出来的吗？我想不是，但以防万一，我想确认一下。”  
“啊……”雪人先生点点头，“让我来问你，我们很久以前就认识了，对吧？”  
“是这样的。”  
“一个很小的女孩，会有那么厉害的想象力吗？”  
“可能吧，我不确定……嗯，也许不会，因为那是很久、很久以前了，我还只有一点点大，而且，比如，你现在就可以说一件我不知道的事。”  
“好想法。听好了：文森特·梵·高画了《星空》。”  
“不知道，那么多星星都是一个人画的吗？骗人吧，星星是很大很大的星球，就像是离我们很远很远的太阳，而且是一群太阳。谁是梵·高？”  
“一个伟大的画家。”  
“再伟大的画家也是画不了天空的，不过你的想象力不错，先生。”  
“《星空》是一幅画的名字哦，没想到吧？听到你的话，梵·高先生可是要沮丧地哭出来的。”  
“什么？”我跳了起来，“真叫人火大，果然你不是幻想出来的。”  
“当然不是。”雪人先生笑了，露出雪白的牙齿。“天上的星星，比地上的人还要多，活得还要久呢。它们一个个就像小灯塔一样亮。”我卷起他的袖子，在他的手臂上轻轻地扣下一小块雪，冰冷冰冷的，指头有点刺痛。雪粒躺在我的掌心，很快就开始融化了。我马上说了抱歉，虽然我不知道雪人先生会不会疼。  
“无论如何，你都要向别人道歉，这是礼貌噢。”雪人先生这样说着，嘴角又扬起来了。

3.  
这是一个被冰雪覆盖的世界。天空的颜色是粉与蓝，还混合出一种迷人的紫，像打翻了的颜料盘。草地披着白茫茫的雪毯，树林里非常安静，枝条都光秃秃的，还结了一层霜。  
“这是霜冻。”我说，“电影里说，霜是由杰克变出来的。杰克是一位有魔力的少年。”  
“真有趣。”雪人先生简短地评价道。  
树冠都长到了很高的地方，我抬着头看，脖子都酸了。我边欣赏边往前走，突然脚下一滑，便陷进一个雪坑，发出噗的一声。细小的雪粒像烟花一样腾飞起来，我只好闭上眼睛。  
雪人先生低笑两声，“你有没有听过一个故事？一个哲学家在观察天上的星星时不小心掉进了深坑，别人把他救出来，他说‘明天会下雨’。后来他的预测成真了，有人夸赞他学术了得，有人批评他‘知道天上的事情，却看不见脚下的东西’……你怎么想？”  
“我觉得他很蠢，看星星时干嘛要走来走去呢？肯定会跌倒啊。”  
“那你也是个很蠢的人咯？而且看的还不是星星——”  
“才不是蠢呢！”我大声说，“霜是会随角度变化的啊，星星又不会！而且，我可是自己——”  
我手扒住坑沿，脚猛地一蹬，一下子从坑里爬出来，“——从坑里出来的！”  
天蒙蒙亮，有金色的光从东边飞奔而来，一束束分开阴影，清冷的树林一下子明晰了，那些干巴巴的树枝、石头，都在粉紫色的积雪里融化了。鸟儿的歌声穿过层层树木，像口琴或者风笛，快乐地嘟嘟嘟响着。  
我踉踉跄跄地站稳，胡乱拍掉衣服和头发上的雪花，“嘿，你上次说了雪怎么形成的，我早就滚瓜烂熟、倒背如流了，掉进雪里还是蛮有趣的。我想知道霜是怎么形成的，教一下我吧？我很聪明的，这你很清楚。”  
雪人先生用魔法清出一条路，“你真的彻底学会了吗？”  
“真的！你也比我聪明不了太多，比如说……我知道中国春天最后一个节气叫谷雨，谷是麦子，雨是天上下雨，天上下麦子，是很多食物的意思。”我很自豪地笑起来，“我甚至知道它在四月二十日，农民在那时播种，来年就可以丰收。雪人先生很聪明，但对东方也没有那么了解吧？”  
“好厉害……我想我还真的没有听说过。”  
“看到了吧？作为交换，你得告诉我关于霜的事情。”  
“我没有同意过这个交易吧？”雪人先生一脸疑惑地看着我。  
“你同意了！我说过我们讲有趣的事情都要互相讲，不管什么事情都是。”  
“好吧好吧。”雪人先生举起双手，“看着点路，小姐。”  
我们在冬天的树林里走着，深一脚浅一脚，回头看，留下一大串脚印。  
“你知道我们的空气里含有水汽，而水在很冷的时候便会结冰。可有些时候，气温降得非常快，不是慢慢地变冷，而是一下子很冷很冷。”雪人先生笑了笑，半透明的长睫毛折射出七彩斑斓的光，“往往这时候，空气里的水来不及变成露水或者升到天上，它们直接以水汽的形态结冰，冻在地上的物体表面，这就是霜。”  
他抬手从一丛灌木上摘下了一点霜，碾碎了拿给我看。  
“很多很多的水分子结成霜，落在树木上，变成你现在见到的这个样子，给朴素宁静的冬天增添了几分华丽。”  
太阳突然从树林上方升起来了，那些霜就像细小的水晶颗粒，纷纷开始发光。  
树干、树枝、树根、灌木，杂草、石块、泥土、野花，这是冬天，每一样东西都是沉默的，鸟儿却不是。我们也不是。  
“真漂亮。”我惊叹道。  
“我们要到了。”雪人先生迈开他的长腿，向前面走去。  
一座干净的房子出现在眼前，它是石头盖的，有一个方方正正的烟囱。前方，整洁的小路向前延伸，道路两旁砌着矮墙，墙上落着轻柔的积雪。天空高远而明亮，空气干爽而清新。  
“这是一座村庄。”雪人先生如是说。  
“像云雀。”  
“为什么？”  
“没有为什么，这座村庄像一只云雀。”  
“你好啊，欢乐的精灵！”  
我走在石板路上，我的皮鞋跟敲击着地面，就像节拍器。路无限伸向东方，直到我看不清的远方，遥远的地方。我想去找图书馆，那儿的书架将一直长到天花板，即使是雪人先生也要用很长很长的梯子去拿书。  
没问题，做什么都是没有问题的，毕竟一切都被冻住了，这儿早就是属于冰雪的世界了。  
我的世界，雪人先生的世界，无所谓，因为怎么样都不要紧。  
向上，再向高处飞翔，从地平线升起。*

4.  
“我没看到人，先生。”我这么说，“很明显今天是平安夜，大家都想在家享受烤火。”  
“这个猜测并不合理。”雪人先生摇摇头，“我们在这呆了多久了？有一个星期吧。”  
“我又不在乎，你知道我喜欢独自一个人，除了和你以外。”  
我从窗户边离开，跳进暖和的沙发里，继续我没喝完的热饮。壁炉里的柴火噼噼啪啪地响，雪人先生用绿宝石一样的眼睛看着我。  
“爸爸叫我多去和同学玩玩，是洋娃娃过家家也好，可我才不想和她们一起做傻瓜呢，‘我是女王，你要服从我！’真是无聊。实话说，他也没资格在这一点上批评我，他经常惹得妈妈不开心，弄得吵吵闹闹——我只好一个人待在房间里，夏天太热了。”  
这个话题被埋没很久以后，雪人先生终于合上他的厚书，“我们出去走走吧。”他这么说。  
我们走在石头路上，寒风呼呼地在耳边吹过。教堂静静地站在雪地里，背靠着松树林，彩色的玻璃窗把光斑印在雪上，自然也是彩色的。有天使的声音盘旋在上空，它们唱着些我不懂的内容。  
“有点冷啊。”我说。  
“是的……”  
“我喜欢寒冷的天气，越冷越好。真想留在这个村里。”  
“因为夏天太热了。”  
“对，确实热。”  
我踮起脚，好像抬起手就能摸到天使。  
“其实我也不知道怎么办……因为很多时候我理不清，就像打了个死结，我指甲都要磨没了。”  
“你没有找到传说中打破谜题的那把剑吗？”  
“与其说要一把剑，倒不如说是想要一面盾吧？或者把时间停止，停一小段时间，慢慢地就可以想出办法了。”  
“不是最优解，但也行的通，甚至是不错的办法。”  
刺骨的寒冷包裹着我，我自然也区分不出自己是在向上升，像一点水慢慢地蒸发，还是一点点倒下去，像很困很困，一百年，一千年都没有睡觉的云雀。反正我很累，是每一块肌肉，每一根骨头都吱吱作响的疲倦。  
仿佛本该如此，仿佛这儿生来就是属于黑暗的。我生于黑暗温暖的母体，每个活生生的人都是这样来到世上的。所以，黑夜使我感到安心。  
事实上一切都很好，我想到了魔法雪兔子，它雪做的毛绒绒皮毛，雪一样的冰凉，或者温暖。总之一只兔子的无辜是明明白白的，就像你永远不能去杀死一只知更鸟，或者嘲笑一个女孩的缺陷。又不是我自己选择生来带着一块青斑在脸上的，我也没说我喜欢金色的头发，我更喜欢红色。  
天上下起雪来了。这种时候，适合闭上眼睛什么都不想，把你自己抬进去，找些喜欢的花，然后埋点雪，听别人念些诗，叮叮当当地敲一敲，好好地睡一觉，爱睡多久就多久，反正没有人打搅，一百年，一千年都无所谓。  
埋进深深的雪，湛蓝的天空有天使在继续唱，唱得很美，像很久很久以前的摇篮曲。我当然希望有个安静的地方。  
我能听见森林里有松鼠和狗熊的呼噜声，一个非常细小，一个沉重沙哑。松鼠梦见了它埋下的所有松果，其中一部分已经在摩拳擦掌，准备钻出泥土发芽了；狗熊梦见了松树裂开，蜂蜜一般的松脂甜美地流了出来，像果实一样一滴滴挂在树干上，树木的干涩清香在树林里弥漫。  
还有鸟儿，有鸟儿在唱歌呢。  
可雪人先生把我叫醒了。我睁开眼，他看着我。  
我有点恼火，但知道不应该生气。我陷在雪里，躺在雪地上问他：“为什么乌鸦像写字台？”  
“我不知道，爱丽丝。”  
我脑袋迷迷糊糊的。“我想我睡着了，还胡思乱想的——当然我喜欢胡思乱想。”  
“把我丢在一旁就直接睡起来了，还挺香的……希望你做了个好梦。”雪人先生挑挑眉毛， “但你该醒来，然后回去了。”  
“回家吗？”我不情愿地问。我知道每次奇遇总会有结束的时候，这种道理我很小的时候就深刻地懂了。紧紧抓住的东西是留不住的，不管是冬天还是雪人先生。  
“每个小孩玩累了都要回家的。”雪人先生说。  
“我知道，我知道。可我舍不得嘛，是真的舍不得，再给我讲一个故事吧。”  
“讲完就乖乖回去，做个好孩子。”他温和地回道。  
“好。”  
于是雪人先生把我从雪地上拉起来，他的睫毛扑闪着，像霜冻一样神奇。我抬起头，看到来时路的上方有一颗很亮的星星正在闪光。  
“那是北极星吗？”  
“那是启明星。”  
“什么？女神雕像？”  
“是在东方的破晓时分升起的星星呢，它的名字维纳斯来自罗马神话，那个爱与美的化身……不是雕像那么简单，怎么那么蠢，忘得一干二净。”  
“嘿！你还说我？”  
我笑着象征性给了他一拳。  
“哈哈，总之，它斩开黑暗，让大地沐浴新一天的光明。那个场面简直不可思议。大自然美丽而伟大，有太多的景色让人沉醉……等你有机会了，去好好地看看，每一棵树、每一朵花、每一条河流和每一座山峰。相信我，你会快乐的。”  
雪人先生让我站稳，理齐我的头发。  
“启明星很好看，很美，但天上还有很多星星，数也数不清的星星。你说了北极星，对吗？真聪明，北极星是最靠北的星星，一直待在北方的彼端闪耀，从来不会改变它的位置。有北极星的方向就是北，只要看到它，迷路的人就终会找到回家的路。”  
风里有雪花飘扬，柳絮般飞起来，我忍不住微笑。  
“可它们都不是天空中最亮的星星。最亮的星星，是天狼星啊。它那么大，那么亮，连太阳都变得像一块小小的鹅卵石。科学家都说，它是宇宙中最耀眼的星体。”  
一整片星空都是发光的星体，一整片天空都是灵魂和希望。  
“你想成为哪颗星星？天上的星星，比地上的沙子还要多。”  
“故事讲完了，回家吧，小姐。”  
“这个故事好短啊，果然在期待着我走吗？”  
他牵着我走到教堂的窗前，彩绘玻璃上的玛利亚向我微笑着，她的怀里抱着她的孩子。我不想离开，但我还是得离开。这也没什么大不了的，因为总会有再见的时候。夏天也好，冬天也好，都会再见的。  
我站在窗沿上，回头拥抱了一下雪人先生。他摸上去那么冰冷，圆圆的绿宝石眼睛就像天上的星星，我甚至能将里面的纹路看得一清二楚，再好好地画出来。大概是月亮和太阳吧！它们那么亮。  
“再见了，”我说，“村庄很美，我很喜欢你给我读的《杀死一只知更鸟》，我希望我以后能成为写出那种作品的作家。我觉得你听的古典音乐很好听，是上个世纪中期的吧？我平时不听……也许我回去会听听。总之，读书和听歌都是一样的，要慢慢地品味吧！谢谢你带我来这，我会尝试着给你写信的。”  
“那么，祝你写信好运。”  
“什么叫写信好运啊？我知道怎么填信封！”  
雪人先生笑出了声。“再见了，爱丽丝。”他说。  
雪花纷纷地落下来，一片一片都消失在雪白的世界里，融化在雪一样的笑容里。我朝他挥手告别，转身走进了玻璃，径直穿了过去。  
对，我像一朵金盏花一样穿过那层彩色玻璃，我的花瓣被挤得扁平。那短暂的一瞬间，我仿佛被封进了一个果冻。但很快地，我就出来了，好似从很深很深的水里浮起来，吸入第一口空气。  
然后，我回到了我的房间。  
阳光依旧定格在墙上和地上，亮得刺眼，先前下的雪已经融化，水顺着木头纹路浸湿了地板。我坐在那儿，窗外的蝉声提醒我，我又回来了。  
当然，有什么不一样了。我抬起头，贴在墙上的画像似乎正向我微笑。  
柳叶依旧随风摇曳，冰棍儿冒着丝丝冷气，我能听到空调压缩机的呼吸声，水在水管中没头苍蝇般乱冲乱撞，最终从水龙头中一股脑地喷出来的声音。我甚至能听见爸爸在隔壁拿着扇子，抱怨这火炉一般的天气。  
我决定不再待在房间里自己玩了，虽然和别人一起也没什么有趣的。我捡起被我扔在地上的贝雷帽，站起来，打开了房门。

5.  
“我出门了，妈妈。”我对妈妈说，然后走向外面。  
滚烫的炙热猛地扑到我的脸上，我就像只小小的飞虫，狠狠地一头撞进了蜘蛛网。我甩掉那些不存在的细丝，跑向女孩们常聚在一起玩的草地，那儿开了很多的野花。  
卡洛琳把她的头发染成了蓝黑色，剪短至下巴。她提高声音对其他人说，“你们看谁来了？她可是快一个夏天都没出门了。”  
“多晒点太阳，对皮肤有好处。”脸上长着雀斑的安娜扎着两条麻花辫。有几个女孩咯咯笑了起来。  
卡洛琳撇撇嘴，递给我一个恐龙模型，“你来的正好，我们差一个人扮恐龙。艾莎是女王，安娜是公主，我是骑士。卡门扮蝴蝶仙子，贝儿是爱神，辛迪瑞拉是……是什么？抱歉，华丽的宫廷舞者。还有谁没来？梅丽达？她不喜欢扮演游戏。”  
女孩们不停地笑闹着，玩她们的娃娃，讨论着哪个娃娃的裙子好看。我和她们聊不到一块，一个人坐在一旁。毕竟像我们这种刚上学的女孩，没人像我一样看那么多书。  
“是巨龙哦，好吓人！”辛迪瑞拉指着模型说。  
“不是巨龙，是埃及棘背龙，世界上最大的恐龙。”我说。  
“你编的，才没有这种龙。”她不满地指着我。  
“我从书上看到的，也许确实是错的，因为科学总是在进步，但我还知道很多其他恐龙。事实上，什么样的恐龙都可能会有，霸王龙可以长翅膀，有绿色的皮肤，金色的眼睛……”  
“你真奇怪。”辛迪瑞拉扭过头去，不理我了。  
卡洛琳开始指挥我们站到合适的地方，告诉我们每个角色该演什么。辛迪瑞拉不停地和贝儿说悄悄话，还对卡洛琳说，让那怪女孩自己去玩。  
“够了，女士们。”卡洛琳拍拍手，“现在开始。”  
卡门站在我旁边，转过头来微笑着对我说：  
“你看，白蝴蝶。”  
真的有一只白蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀，飞过去了。  
我看着那只蝴蝶，心中升起一种奇异的感觉。蝴蝶的翅膀上下扑闪，草木的摇摆变得很慢很慢，夏天的一切，冬天的一切，都纷纷地在眼前闪过，好像瞬间即是永恒，好像一切都停止了。女孩们仿佛在一幅蒲公英飘飞的画里玩耍。  
然后，我又看见了雪人先生。他就站在那儿，好像永远都在那。  
太阳那么亮，那么热，仿佛是灿烂的一千个太阳。  
我低头，摸了摸自己的脸，不由得微笑起来。这是我七岁炎热的七月，永远的七月，我一个人行走，趾间塞满泥土，仿佛永不停歇。没有什么能将我打倒，因为我不害怕孤独，因为我的朋友是雪人先生。  
雪花一直都在，那个不存在的世界一直都在。  
是的，我的朋友是雪人先生。

完  
灯塔于2019年9月19日

**Author's Note:**

> *本处引用英国诗人雪莱《致云雀》，笔者自译。


End file.
